Let me show you the world in my eyes
by Potix
Summary: A collection of Tasertrick stories based on prompts received on Tumblr. Ratings may vary in the future, it depends on the prompts...
1. Snowballs

**Marvel owns everything (well, technically Disney owns everything...). I only own my mistakes, and my poor grammar.**

**Written for a on Tumblr prompt- Flippingthebluebird asked for "snowball fight please :)". Here it is, hope you like it!**

"Oh, it's finally snowing!". Darcy's excited voice announced, her stare glued to the snowflakes falling from the grey sky, and landing delicately on the ground. "Snow is amazing, don't you think?" she asked her flatmate, who was currently sitting on the sofa, lazily flipping through the pages of an ancient looking book.

"No" was Loki's laconic answer, and before he left the living room to retreat to his bedroom, he added "Maybe it has some kind of appeal to your placid, simple Midgardian mind...we both know you're usually fascinated by trivial and useless things". He was already out of the room, so he couldn't witness Darcy's hurt expression, and then the sudden glimmer in her eyes.

Lying on his bed, the God of Mischief meditated on his words to her. He knew he had been purposely rude, but he really hated snow. It was in a realm made of ice, that he had discovered that he was not an Asgardian prince, but a bastard Jotunn...how could she, a simple human girl, understand that snow, and ice, and coldness, were for him a reminder of his true nature, a nature he despised to the point of trying to annihilate his own race? Would she truly comprehend, if he would ever find the courage to tell her, that he was a monster even uglier, even more malevolent than she already knew he was?

The fallen prince lost count of the hours, spent alone in the darkness of his room, until he heard a knock on his door. With a swift gesture of his hand, he opened it, and Darcy appeared on the threshold, a fur hat on her head, gloves on her hands, and a pair of boots to protect her feet. Her attire was completed by a hooded coat, and a heavy scarf, which was partially covering her face. She lowered it, in order to speak freely."Come on, let's go outside".

"I'm busy, Darcy" he lied, hoping to dissuade her.

"Yes, I see...it must be very tiring to swallow into self-pity all morning...come outside with me, Loki. Snowflakes won't bite you, you know..."

He ignored her invitation and simply teleported himself to the kitchen, but she refused to give up, and followed him."I will wash your laundry for a month, wash dishes for two weeks, and never again make fun of your horny helm...you can have all this, if only you come with me outside"

Her proposal was interesting, but he needed something else to be convinced."No more lady Gaga when I'm home, and we have a deal".

She pretended to think about it for thirty seconds, before she ran to the door."Well, do your magic and change your clothes...I will wait for you outside". It was only for the sake of appearance, that he put on a green sweater and a pair of boots: he didn't suffer from coldness, after all.

When he reached his flatmate outside, she was already out of sight. The snowfall was already over, but there was enough snow...a few kids were building what he presumed was a snow fort, a couple was laughing while walking with some strange looking rackets on their foot...he was trying to locate Darcy, when something cold and wet hit his face. Loki cleaned his face, prepared to scold the kids, when he heard a giggle, and then another snowball hit him. This time his attacker cackled, and he couldn't help himself but think that she should laugh more often, because it was a wonderful and soothing sound

"Is it all you can do, puny human?" he challenged her, before conjouring dozens of snowballs at his feet. She appeared from behind a tree, and tried to complain ("It's not fair, I don't ha-"), before being buried by a large amount of snow. He might have underestimate her strength, because after a minute she was still on the ground, not moving. Worried, he ran to her and knelt down, calling frantically her name. "Darcy, Darcy...oh,you humans are too fragile!". He was trying to remove the snow from her face, to let her breath properly, when he noticed her arms moving, and her hands pushed the snow on his face. Loki sputtered,and found Darcy laughing at him, her upper body pressed against him. Her cheeks reddened by the cold, her hair covered by snow...her enticingly plump lips so near, that he could just get close and kiss them...His reverie was interrupted by her voice.

"I know about your...real nature, Loki" she confessed."I just wanted to show you that snow, and ice, could be fun...and I don't care if you are an Ice giant, or an elf with big ears,or a dwarf with a long beard, because you're Loki, and it's enough for me". With those words, she shook off the snow from herself and rose from the ground, offering him an hand."Now, do you want to try ice-skating?"

He nodded, and she smiled. Maybe she was right, maybe snow could be fun.

**Thanks for reading. ****Leave a review, you will receive good influence and beautiful dreams.**

**P.s.: ****I'm potemkinx on Tumblr and I'm still taking prompts, there and here. Write me a pm here, on Tumblr, or write your prompt in your review. I'm not a very fast writer (whoever is following my other story "Let my love open the door" knows that...sorry!), but I will try to fill every prompt I will receive.**

******Irene**


	2. Playgrounds

**Marvel owns everything (well, technically Disney owns everything...). I only own my mistakes, and my poor grammar.**

**Written for another Tumblr prompt- Jovimae asked for Loki and Darcy having a great time at a playground.**

When you are a God and you need your best friend/partner in crime/secret girlfriend, doors are really overrated. That's why Loki, God of Mischief and Lies, once a villain and now a powerful aid to the Avengers, decided to simply appear in Darcy Lewis' flat, to do one of the things that he could do better: in other words, to rant about his brother Thor. The only thing he had not forecast, was the tiny girl sitting on the sofa in the living room. A little older than a toddler, she was swinging her short legs back and forth, while sucking a lollipop, and seemed absolutely unfazed by the sudden appearance of a stranger before her eyes.

"Who are you?" she asked. "I'm Loki. Of Asgard...and who are _you_, may I inquire?"

"You talk funny!" was her reply, followed by a giggle. Usually it didn't take much to annoy Loki, but the little girl obviously didn't know it. "You have a funny name, too"

"It's a common act of courtesy to reply with your name, when introduced to a stranger..." he prompted her again, but the tiny midgardian simply snickered again.

"Tell me your name, now, or I will-". His attempt at intimidation was thankfully interrupted by Darcy, coming out of the bathroom. "Loki, what are you doing here? And why are you intimidating my niece?"

"She told me I have a funny name!" he answered, outraged, and this time Darcy laughed,too. "Imelda, this is Loki...and Loki, this is my favourite niece, Imelda".

"Imelda..and she said my name was funny! Hers is ridiculous!". That comment earned him a kick on his shin from the little girl, and a punch on his shoulder from Darcy.

"Well, since you are here, and so favorably disposed, would you like to go the playground with us?"

"Midgardian playground..."Loki huffed, the disdain obvious in his tone."Asgardian playground, those are places a kid could have fun..." he added.

"It's really a shame, but I don't have my magic broomstick with me, so we have to content ourselves with one of the 21 Central Park's playground today...Come on, Loki- it will be fun!"

* * *

"It will be fun, they said..." Loki muttered one hour later, while his feet were being covered by sand by Imelda, one tiny bucket at time. "May you be merciful, and end my agony? Or maybe you are one of Odin's emissary, sent here to torture me again?". The answer was more sand,dumped unceremoniously on his face.

Then , she wanted to try the swings...and it was only because of Darcy that he didn't push her with all his force, to make her fly and then land, face down, in the pond; and later, when his girlfriend asked him to take a look on her while she was going to buy ice-cream for all of them, the pesky girl dared to offer him a lollipop...after extracting the same sweets from her own mouth.

At the end of the day, Loki was willing to add "kidnapping and sell of annoying girl" to the list of his crimes; and that was the moment when the little girl approached him while he was sitting on a bench, and dropped a sticky kiss on his cheek."Mummy always said that Thor is the best superhero...but I agree with auntie Darcy: you're my favourite". And because of her confession, Imelda became the lucky owner of a rainbow unicorn.

******Thanks for reading. ****Leave a review, you will receive good influence and beautiful dreams.**


	3. Expecting

**Marvel owns everything (well, technically Disney owns everything...). I only own my mistakes, and my poor grammar.**

**Written for another Tumblr prompt- Skylarlaufeyson asked me to write about Darcy and Loki finding out they're expecting. Hope you like it!**

She should have read the signs. First of all, the fact that her period had been "desaparecido" for two months. In her defence, between fallen Gods, superheroes, various Armageddons and starting a serious relationship with a reformed sexy villain, her monthly reminder that she was fertile was not one of the first thing on her mind. Then there was the strange tiredness, but Darcy ascribed it to the strange turns Jane was making her work; and lastly, the fact that her already impressive breasts were even bigger, and alway sore.

But it had been when Jane and Pepper had showed her one of those youtube videos she liked so much (the ones with the baby pandas doing something potentially dangerous for their wellbeing but really funny, like falling from the slides face down), and she had started to sob uncontrollably and without a reason, that Darcy Lewis, the girl who tasered a God, started to suspect that something strange was happening.

Five pregnancy tests later, her doubts became certainty. She was pregnant. She was going to be a mother. And Loki...Oh for all the Doctor's reincarnations, how would he react?

She didn't have the time to worry further, because the future father chose that exact moment to teleport himself in the living room, in front of her. He took notice of the objects on the coffee table (why didn't she leave them in the bathroom? Why?!) and he immediately understood. _He couldn't be completely unaware of Earth and its devices like Thor, could he? _she complained silently.

Darcy saw the realization dawning in his eyes, and for a moment she held her breath. Would he be angry? Would he feel trapped? Would he disappear forever?

Loki simply smiled, and with that smile, all her worries melted like snow under the spring sun. Smiling was good, was very good, wasn't it?

"Are you...are you happy?"

"Immensely...what about you?" he inquired.

"Frightened, but excited, too. We are going to be parents, can you imagine it?"

He replied by kissing her, passionately, trying to pass to her all his joy, his trust, his pride.

"Just one request, Darcy"

"Yes?"

"If she's a girl, I already have a name in mind."

"Let me listen to it..."

"Frigga"

"Wonderful choice, my dear"

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Leave a review, you will receive good influence and beautiful dreams. P.s.:still taking prompts, by the way!**

**Irene**

**Author note: corrected the bit about the Doctor...thanks to Bloodlily16 for pointing it out!**


	4. Wedding

**Marvel owns everything (well, technically Disney owns everything...). I only own my mistakes, and my poor grammar.**

**Written for another Tumblr prompt- Istumbleduponthisrock asked for a one shot of Loki and Darcy getting married. I think it's the first time I wrote a wedding, and I don't know, I don't like wedding very much, so...this is the result! Completely AU after "The Avengers", because "The dark World" opens today here...**

Loki didn't know how he managed to hear her voice in the middle of the battle that was taking place just outside Stark Tower. Of course one of those stupid and pitiful Midgardian villain would choose the evening he was supposed to spend with his girlfriend(who was currently working for Stark himself) to attack the tower. He only had time to order to Darcy to hide, and he was already rushing out, following Iron Man outside.

He was dodging out of the way of a blow, when he heard her voice. "Loki, will you marry me?"

"I don't think now is the best time!" he shouted back, while hitting one of the villain's minion with a ball of magic, and turning around to assess her position. Darcy was still in the lobby, but she was approaching him, apparently oblivious to the danger. He ran to her, pushing her inside the hall. "Are you developing a death wish?! I told you to stay inside!"

"It's just...I love you, Loki...and when you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible."

"But there's a battle outside! Your boss is fighting another one of those puny villain your planet seems not getting tired to give birth to, and you want to get married now!?"

She seemed unfazed by his reasoning, and her eyes were getting strangely shiny. Her voice cracked when she opened her mouth again to ask him "I've made my choice. What's yours?"

Loki took a look outside - Iron man seemed to be able to keep at bay those pathetic impression of soldiers by himself, at least for a while, and from the heavy sound of thunder, Thor was on his way to the battlefield, too. They had time.

"I warn you: my mother is going to be, to use one of your favourite expression, "really pissed" because we didn't get married properly; she is going to organize an enormous ceremony in Asgard, with thousands of guests from the nine realm, in retaliation".

Darcy simply laughed."I think my parents will be even more angry, since your reputation...". Loki bent down, to kiss her smile away.

"Darcy Elisabeth Lewis, do you take me to be your husband?"

"I do. And you, Loki Laufeyson, God of Mischief and Lies, do you take me to be your wife, in sickness and in health, till death do us apart?"

"I do. As a God, I pronounce us" a huge explosion interrupted Loki, and he caught a glimpse of Thor and Stark finally blocking the villain, his army defeated." I pronounce us man and wife. May I kiss the bride?"

Her answer was attacking his mouth passionately, her arms around her neck. It was an unconventional ceremony, for one of the most unconventional couple ever...and in Asgard, a mother was already planning for them the biggest wedding ever.

**A lot of references in this one-shot...the first one to catch them, wins...well, another story! Give me a prompt and you'll have a one-shot!**

**Thanks for reading. Leave a review, you will receive good influence and beautiful dreams.**


	5. Father and son

**Marvel owns everything (well, technically Disney owns everything...). I only own my mistakes, and my poor grammar.**

**Written for an anon prompt ****on Tumblr**-Loki meets his and Darcy's son for the first time after the fiasco in New York or after the events of Thor 2. I haven't watched Thor 2 yet, it opened here in Italy two days ago, so...for the sake of my story, I changed the prompt a little bit: Loki see his and Darcy's son just before the fiasco in New York during "The Avengers".

Loki knew he shouldn't do this. Leaving his headquarters, just before the final phase of his plan, was an unwise move; a foolish whim, that he would surely pay later. He simply couldn't resist: he needed to see her, to be sure she was safe. How ironic, that he, the fallen God who was trying su subjugate an entire planet, was so worried about the well-being of one of its inhabitant. Of two of them, as he would soon discover.

* * *

After his falling from the Bifrost, Thanos had captured him; the torture he was forced to endure, before agreeing to become his ally, left him closer to death than his fall from Asgard. That was how Darcy Lewis had found him: beaten, almost dead. Loki didn't know how he had managed to arrive to Midgard, and in the same place where Thor had met that woman, and defeated the Destroyer; Frigga would call it fate, destiny...thankfully he didn't believe in it. He managed to use his residual magic to change his appearance: shorter, almost ginger, hair; blue eyes, a stubble...he couldn't afford to run the risk to be recognised, although he was quite sure none could.

Darcy brought him to a hospital, and didn't leave his bedside until he was better. Her friends (Thor's lover, and her older friend) had left her alone for a few weeks to go to a conference, and...well, she was funny, witty, full of life. Loki told her that his name was Magnus, that he was a swedish student, and that two guys robbed and kidnapped him, leaving him in a Puerte Antiguo's alley. She shared with him her dreams, her jokes...her bed. She was so impulsive, so clever...it wasn't his fault that he fell in love in her. It wasn't her fault that she was only a Midgardian. It wasn't fair to both of them that he had a mission to complete, and a revenge to seek. So he left her, before Jane and Erik would return, without an explanation: only a piece of paper, and two words on it."Thank you".

Now, after more than a midgardian year, Loki was back in New Mexico. He used his magic to remain hidden to the Shield's eyes while he wandered, searching for her flat. She wasn't there, he discovered soon:she was probably running a few errands for Jane. He had a browse around, and discovered that the apartment was not as messy as it used to be. It was clean, and full of strange contraptions. He was inspecting one of them , when he heard the door being opened, and her voice...singing a lullaby. She was pushing a pram, struggling to let it in the hall.

He froze. A baby. She had a baby. Still invisible, he bent down to observe the infant. A blue onesie- a boy. Black hair; plush lips, like his mother. If he had any doubt about the paternity of the child, they dissolved the moment he looked into his eyes: they were exactly like his.

Now he had an ulterior motive to succeed: after his victory, he would return back to them, to his queen, and his heir.

**I hope Loki is not too OOC here, and the story too AU...****Thanks for reading. Leave a review, you will receive good influence and beautiful dreams.**


	6. Birth

**Marvel owns everything (well, technically Disney owns everything...). I only own my mistakes, and my poor grammar.**

**Kingdom Hearts guessed one of the references in chapter 4(yes, there's another), and requested a continuation of chapter 3, with the baby born. Here it is,enjoy!**

Darcy was not angry. No,"angry" wasn't the correct term to describe her current mood. She was beyond anger. "Furious","enraged", were more appropriate adjectives to picture her temper. And all because of her fiance, and father of her child.

How could he rush to go fighting the umpteenth super villain, knowing that the baby could come any moment now? How could he leave her alone during one of the most memorable experience of her life? He had been there for the births of his other children, she was sure - damn, he gave birth to one of them(she was curious about that episode, she had to inquire more about that)!

Technically, she wasn't alone. Jane, and Pepper were there; her mother was holding her hand right now, while the doctor was ordering her to push...and she knew that Tony,Bruce,and Clint, were pacing nervously in the waiting room. Thor was trying to reach his brother, so he was justified...oh, she was going to make Loki pay, he would regret the Asgardian dungeon...

A sudden excruciating pain,and every thought of vengeance disappeared with the first cry of her child."She's a girl" the doctor announced, and Darcy sighed. Her child was born, and from a quick examination, she saw she was healthy. Ten toes, ten fingers...a mop of dark hair on her head."Like her father..."she murmured, and then her mother asked "What's her name, darling?".

Another voice answered."Frigga. Her name is Frigga".

Darcy turned her head, the baby on her breasts, breathing approached her, his face bruised, his hair dirty...and he smiled."She's beautiful, isn't she?".

She didn't have enough energy to do nothing else, than nod. A single tear escaped from her eyes and her lips brushed her daughter's forehead, still bloody. Yes, she was beautiful,indeed.

The nurse's voice interrupted their moment."Sorry, but we have to clean her...and the mummy needs her rest, so...". Darcy's mother kissed her daughter, and left, not before glaring at Loki. The God stared back, before turning his attention to caressed his fiance's cheek tenderly."How are you?"he inquired.

"Fine...a bit tired, and it seems like a watermelon has been drawn from my vagina-above all that, I'm just peachy. Just one thing, Loki".

"Yes,my lovely taser girl?"

"Could you please give birth to the next one?"

**Thanks for reading. Leave a review, you will receive good influence and beautiful dreams.**


	7. Christmas shopping

**Marvel owns everything (well, technically Disney owns everything...). Remember, I still don't have a Beta reader, nor a vast knowledge of the English language. **

**Written for an anon prompt on Tumblr, asking for "Loki and Darcy going shopping for Christmas". Very short, I'm sorry, but I'm so busy with the presents, and the preparation of the Christmas lunch...For this story, the rating is T, for a very quick mention of suggestive themes.**

"May I ask you again why you require my presence today?" Loki muttered while Darcy was dragging him outside their flat.

"Because I need to buy a lot of Christmas presents, and-".

"No".

"No what?" she inquired, glancing down at her watch. It was Christmas Eve, it was very late and she had yet to find something cute, and intelligent, and possibly cheap for Jane and Thor. Thor was not a problem, he was so enthusiastic over Midgardian beverage that a few bottle of whiskey were the perfect gift for him. But Jane...she was so clever, and Darcy needed someone as intelligent as the scientist (or even more intelligent...) to help her.

"I'm not going to waste my precious time, to be surrounded by pathetic, sweaty peasants, running around like ants without a destination, to find some stupid presents for people I despise" the God of mischief asserted.

"Well, if you insist to be the naughty guy, you won't open your gift tonight..." she replied, trying to hide the smirk that threatened to appear on her lips.

"Darcy...whatever gift you're planning to give me, I'm sure it wouldn't be good enough to convince me to come with you to the mall".

"Oh really?" Darcy approached him, and began to whisper in his ear what exactly her gift for him was. Later, while trapped in a crowded shopping center, the only thing that held back Loki's homicidal instincts was the tantalizing image of his fiancé, naked, with only a red bow on her luscious body, ready to be un-wrapped after the midnight. Christmas wasn't so bad, after all.

**********Merry Christmas everybody! **Thanks for reading. Leave a review, you will receive good influence and beautiful dreams! 


End file.
